Mi única felicidad tiene ojos azules (KarmaxNagisa)
by MelKusatsu
Summary: Después de cierto encuentro en un día común con el arrogante Asano Gakushuu, Karma y su encantador compañero Nagisa terminan más unidos que nunca, ¡pero destino es cruel! y no se apiadará en mostrarlo ante los ojos de ambos Y mucho menos ante los ojos de Karma al presenciar la comprometedora escena de su actual novio con un chico que conoció durante las vacaciones...
Pequeña, tenue, veloz, apenas visible, eran las palabras que encajaban a la perfección con la sombra del asesino de orbes azules que lo tenía embobado.

Como era ya su costumbre, decidió saltarse la clase del profesor Karasuma, vaya; en verdad pensaba que era un imbécil al tratar de imponer una técnica que a su parecer no encajaba con sus "habilidades innatas". Sin embargo, había algo que destronaba por mucho a ese de ser su principal motivo para sólo observar desde la comodidad de su rama favorita en lo alto de un árbol que desprendía frescura.

Aunque no quería ver más allá de una simple admiración, porque habrá que admitirlo, ¿A quién no le impresiona esa mirada vacía y tan ansiosa de respirar la sangre en el ambiente?

Claro, hablando en términos no muy cuerdos, hablando en el lenguaje de la clase 3-E.

El punto no era ese, Karma debía enfocarse, no había tiempo ya de ir y coquetear con el peliazul, la misión era aniquilar al pulpo, y obviamente sería él quien diera el último golpe.

Vaya...esos movimientos limpios, la piel ligeramente descubierta, la blancura de la misma hacían al pelirrojo pensar mil cosas.

Deseaba ser tan directo como siempre, pero por algún motivo emocional de mierda su pecho se contraía y un tono de voz despistado le mantenía preso. Preso de ir y gritarle a todos que lo amaba, a él, al pequeño tormento azul de nombre Shiota Nagisa

La campana sirvió para dejar en su lugar las ya muy descarriadas neuronas del ojimiel.

Tenían que partir a casa ya y, esa era la mejor parte del día. Tomar el tren junto a su "chico lindo" le relajaba, a su lado era capaz de expresar todas las ideas que dentro del salón a veces se bloqueaban y terminaban desesperándole.

Podía haber tenido el día más horrendo en la historia de los Akabane y con ver esa sonrisa nada importaba, nada más que el destello en los ojos de Shiota animándole y recitando para él alguno de sus espontáneos monólogos de superación personal.

¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Valía la pena bajar la guardia por él?

Las preguntas flotan y el tiempo las contestará, más si ese cariño es correspondido...

Bajando las escaleras casi sin tocar el suelo, gracias al parkour cortesía de su maestro de educación física, Nagisa alcanzaba ya una gran velocidad, por su parte el pelirrojo se incorporó con facilidad analizando los movimientos del contrario, y, pensándolo bien, no requería de tanto cuidado dado que se pasa observando ese cuerpo al practicar…

-¡Auch!- el quejido de dolor al caer sobre la cadera proveniente del peli azul lo sacó de aquel revoltijo que llamaba mente.

Preocupado, decidió finalmente aterrizar el último salto y correr en su ayuda, pero, alguien más se le adelantó.

-Vaya, una lindura como tú no debería jugar así...Tu hermoso rostro podría resultar lastimado, y no quiero que eso pase a menos que sea yo quien lo desfigure por completo-

El insoportable peli naranja se inclinó hacia el más bajo y acarició su rostro con descaro, dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Akabane, quien observaba la escena con la sangre burbujeando en su interior.

-¿Acaso tu chofer se hartó y te mandó a la mierda? No entiendo que haces tú aquí y mucho menos quien te crees para ponerle una mano encima a mí…- por un segundo su lengua se enredó, ¡genial Karma! Ahora te autodenominas novio de Shiota. Pero el orgulloso ojimiel sin siquiera notarlo se había quedado ahí, callado ante el estúpido hijo de su aún más estúpido padre.

-¿A quién? ¿A tú qué?- Soltó una pequeña risa, dirigió su mirada hacia Nagisa y notó que su rostro estaba ligeramente rojizo. -¿No será que quisiste decir"a mi novio"?-

Eso era más que suficiente para terminar con la paciencia del otro, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra Asano, de no ser por que el peliazul se había hartado del exceso de confianza y finalmente levantó la mirada, esa mirada tan suya que alteraba los nervios, que hacía pesados los músculos.

Karma no se inmutó ni un segundo al tomarlo por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, apartándolo para evitar cualquier "situación" enfrente de aquel odioso.

De manera protectora lo colocó detrás de él, y, en cuestión de un instante su puño ya había chocado de lleno con la mejilla de su rival. Ciertamente había golpeado a matar, el rostro del otro sangraba y estaba ligeramente hinchado.

Sin pensarlo preparó el siguiente golpe, pero el ya bastante asustado Nagisa trató de tomar el brazo de Karma para detener el impacto. Gracias al impulso que llevaba, el más bajo tuvo que aferrarse de su espalda para no caer al piso, terminando en una tierna escena.

El ojimiel decidió sólo marcharse, pues lo habían tomado por sorpresa y, además, había cometido un error grave al perder los estribos, pero no, la culpa no era suya, era de sus estúpidos celos que no lo dejaban tan siquiera contemplar la parte en la que alguien se le acercaba a su…no sabía cómo llamarle.

Caminó apresurado hasta la puerta del vagón, involuntariamente había tomado la muñeca de Nagisa, quien se ruborizó ante aquel gesto.

En cuanto tomaron asiento, el peliazul escondió su rostro contra el hombro de su "amigo".

-Karma...no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no por mí, entiende...sé que no soy quien para decirlo pero no me gusta verte pelar por cosas tontas como esa. Promete que no lo harás de nuevo- Hablando rápido gracias a los nervios, su rostro se calentaba poco a poco, no sabía con certeza que quería expresarle, no sabía que postura tomar, ¿acaso debería imponerse y decir que él podía defenderse por su cuenta? ¿decir que tenía un enorme miedo a que saliera lastimado o definitivamente perderlo…?

-¿Cómo puedes pedir eso? Por Dios Nagisa, Asano es un maldito, pero no tanto como yo. Da igual eso, nadie se mete con los de la clase 3-E en mi presencia-

-Tu nunca cambias...y eso en verdad me gusta mucho…- suspiró como el tonto enamorado que era, a su parecer le brindaba demasiadas indirectas al pelirrojo, o al menos las suficientes para darle a entender que sentía algo, algo profundo, algo maravilloso, en pocas palabras, amor.

"Y tú me gustas, Nagisa"

No, nunca se atrevería a decirle eso.

Su reacción parecía fría, dado que se mantuvo distante durante el resto del viaje, apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana.

La parada en la que debían bajar estaba frente a sus pies, Karma seguía a la defensiva dado que, normalmente hubiera podido ser directo pero una cosa como el amor simplemente adormecía sus sentidos. Y en verdad detestaba eso.

-Oye, Karma, ¿te molestó lo que te dije? Bueno...realmente me sentí avergonzado y todo, pero más que nada te repito, no quiero que nada malo te pase por...

¡Mmm! Un beso con sabor a Karma trató de hacer que se callara por unos segundos, y vaya que lo logró.

El pelirrojo se había contenido demasiado en el transcurso de por lo menos un año, tiempo en el que había sido totalmente capaz de admitir sus sentimientos hacia él.

La suave mano del contrario recorría las mejillas de Nagisa, quien entrecerró los ojos lentamente, realmente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Acorralado entre la enormemente placentera sensación que poco a poco lo invadía desde la punta de los pies, o el hecho de que estaban justo en medio de una estación de tren, un lugar en donde no se respiraba ni un poco de privacidad, se separó del beso y estiró ambos brazos sobre el cuello del más alto.

-Nagisa, tus besos….-

Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, susurró un tenue "¿Qué?"

Karma no tardó en reaccionar, tomando con delicadeza las manos del otro las apartó dando paso a sus brillantes ojos azules, los cuales escaparon al momento de aquellos doradas lagunas de su acompañante.

-Son aún más deliciosos de lo que esperaba-

Con una mano comenzó a acariciar los mechones de la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta finalmente acercarla más y, como si de porcelana se tratara dio un suave beso en su frente, y ahí, después de un día normal de escuela, parecía que el orgulloso Karma Akabane y el indeciso Shiota Nagisa habían logrado confesarse el uno al otro

¡Ah! Pero claro, tan distraídos estaban que no notaron en absoluto la presencia de cierto "pulpo" que disfrutaba de la escena desde cualquiera que fuera su escondite...


End file.
